hellsing life cronicles
by andersonforever
Summary: la secuela de "hellsing high cronicles" pasen y lean SUSPENDIDO POR RENOVACIONES
1. Chapter 1

**hola a todos mis queridos lectores como les prometi la secuela del fic espero y les guste aunque para ser sincero no soy bueno con los comienzos por favor sean delicados con los piedrasos si ? **

* * *

Capitulo 1: una nueva generación

Un dia soleado en la mansión hellsing o mas bien un dia oscuro ya que en un cuarto no se veía nada de nada una joven de menos de 15 años de cabellos negros cuerpo atlético estaba durmiendo o mas bien enrollada en su cama era todo tranquilo asta que algo interrumpió todo

-_A LEVANTARSE ¡!-_grito un hombre con traje militar café un sombrero australiano , una trenza que recorría todo su cuello y un parche , la joven salto de golpe de su cama miro al sujeto con cara de pocos amigos

-_PIP! NO MOLESTES!-_dijo la chica volviéndose a recostar en su cama y tratando de no escuchar al mercenario

-_señorita Elizabeth levántese ya es tarde –_dijo pip abriendo las cortinas ella se cubrió con la manta

-_oh por favor porque no va a levantar a su hijo o a mi hermano –_dijo Elizabeth quien se levanto con pesadumbre

-_jack y Daniel ya están despiertos desde hace una hora –_dijo pip saliendo y parándose en la puerta Elizabeth se levanto lo que menos quería era ir al colegio para ver a su enemiga

En la cocina

Se encontraban jack y Daniel tomando su desayuno jack era un joven de cabello castaño hasta el cuello , ojos azules como su madre de actitud divertida como pip tenia Daniel tenía el cabello rubio como integra peinado de la misma forma que arthur y los ojos marrón rojizo como alucard

_-hola chicos-_saludo Elizabeth entrando a la cocina mientras los otros tomaban café

-_hola eli –_dijo su hermano tomando el café quien lo escupió y miro a jack

-_OYE! No es gracioso no le pongas sal a mi café!-_le grito Daniel a jack quien estaba muriéndose de la risa junto con Elizabeth

-_jajajajaja vamos no seas tan amargado-_dijo jack riendo y luego miro a Elizabeth-_hola eli y ya pensaste en esa cita que te invite?-_pregunto jack con una cara de conquistador

-_cuando madures jack –_dijo ella sonriendo y llendose

-_madurar ni que fuera fruta –_dijo el en tono de broma mientras la veía irse

En la escuela

Un grupito de estudiantes se encontraba charlando 2 hombres y 2 mujeres una tenia el cabello corto casaño mientras la otra lo tenia rubio atado con una cola de caballo mientras los chicos eran los dos eran de cabello negro

_-bien como les fueron en sus vacaciones chicos?-_pregunto la de cabellos cortos a los hermanos quienes estaban en otro lado

-_bien la casa de la tia yumie es linda –_dijo el mayor mirando a sus primas

-_si aunque según el tio heinkel te la pasaste quejándote Evans –_dijo la de cabello rubio al mayor

-_oh vamos mira quién habla de quejona angela –_dijo Evans a su prima

-_oye! Yo no me quejo mucho –_se defendió angela mirando a Evans

-_si lo haces hermana –_dijo la de cabellos cortos a su hermana

-_gracias siempre puedo contar con tu apoyo cristina –_dijo angela mirando a su hermana quien miraba la puerta una y otra ves

-_estas esperando a los dracul?-_pregunto angela un poco amarga

-_si pero no tienes que ser asi ya que no te lleves con Elizabeth, no metas a Daniel en tu conflicto –_dijo su hermana mirándola con una forma intimidante en ese momento entraron Daniel,Elizabeth y jack quienes se fueron hacia donde estaban los demás

-_hola linda-_dijo Daniel dándole un beso a cristina quien sonrio ante eso angela solto un bufido al ver eso

-_hola Anderson …-_dijo Elizabeth mirando a angela ella le devolvió una mirada asesina

-_hola dracul…-_dijo angela mirándola detenidamente

-_oigan muchachos quieren ir a la cafetería?-_pregunto jack a los hermanos quienes miraban con interés la próxima lucha

-_claro jack vamos brandon –_dijo Evans jalando a su hermano menor

-_oooh yo quería ver –_dijo brandon siendo llevado por su hermano

Ya pasando por la clase de educación física angela,Evans,Elizabeth y jack se encontraban con el profesor que habían tenido sus padres hans

-_asi que el es hans? Vaya no parece tan viejo y…. quien es ella? –_pregunto Evans mirando a una joven de su edad quien tenía el pelo blanco y los ojos marrones tenia puesto un pantalón de esos de combate y una camiseta blanca

-_ella es Catherine gunsche la nieta de hans –_dijeron angela y Elizabeth con pesadumbre

-_las 3 se odian?-_pregunto jack mirando a las chicas

-_las 3 no nos llevamos bien pero no nos odiamos-_dijo angela mirando a Elizabeth y a Catherine

-_no me importa que se odien ella es hermosa –_dijo Evans babeando por la joven gunsche quien le guiño el ojo

-_hey hey Evans le gustas a la gunsche –_dijo jack en tono de broma este le dio un puñetazo haciendo que se largara

_-bien creo que eso me lo merecía –_dijo jack mientras se frotaba el ojo y empezaba la clase de educación física

ya luego de salir del colegio Elizabeth se quedo con angela en la biblioteca por que tenían que hacer un trabajo para el profesor el señor makube quien les pidió una maqueta del aparato sanguíneo del cuerpo humano y para rematar eligieron a ellas dos como compañeras osea que se viene la guerra...

* * *

**bueno aqui fue el primer capitulo y para ser mas claro sobre los nuevos protagonistas osea los hijos de los anteriores es asi la cosa**

** alucard y integra son :daniel y elizabeth dracul **

** anderson y kris:cristina y angela anderson**

** heinkel y yumiko : evans y brandon wolfe **

**pip y seras: jack bernadotte **

**y por ultimo de girlycard y walter: andre dormez **


	2. Chapter 2

**bueno el capitulo dos espero y les guste hambas partes osea los hijos y los padres tendran casi la misma participacion **

* * *

Capitulo 2:el cumpleaños de alucard

Un fin de semana tranquilo para cierto individuo quien se encontraba dormido con una sonrisa en el rostro para el la noche anterior fue "mágica"(si saben a lo que me refiero xD) sonó el despertador alucard lo lanzo hacia la pared rompiéndolo lo que menos quería era levantarse pero lo iso cuando escucho la puerta

-_alucard?-_dijo una voz femenina amablemente alucard solo se arropo mas con las sabanas haciendo una mueca medio infantil

-_ALUCARD!-_se distinguió el grito de integra que retumbo por toda la mansión para que todos lo escucharan alucard salto como resorte de la cama al escuchar a su esposa

-_que fue eso?-_pregunto Alexander en la entrada de la mansión junto con kris y sus hijas quienes escucharon el grito de integra

Volviendo con la pareja dispareja

alucard se encontraba solo con una camisa blanca y los pantalones no llevaba la gabardina ni los lentes ni el sombrero

-_adelante-_dijo alucard en un bosteso en eso entraron seras,pip,integra,Elizabeth,jack y Daniel con varios regalos todos menos integra

-_FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!-_gritaron todos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras alucard los miraba

-_gracias a todos-_dijo alucard feliz y también algo cansado por que quería dormir un poco mas

-_ten papá este regalo es de parte mia y de Daniel-_dijo Elizabeth dándole una caja larga alucard la abrió haciendo ver una espada con el logo de hellsing pero en el filo tenia grabado la oración "aves de Hermes " y el escudo de la familia dracul

-_gracias chicos –_dijo alucard abrazando a sus hijos quienes correspondieron al abrazo

-_tenga master esto es de parte mia , pip y jack-_dijo seras entregándole una caja roja alucard la abrió mostrando a jackall y cassul quienes estaban alteradas con mas cadencia de tiro , precisión y potencia alucard las saco y apunto a unas cosas pero no disparo por que integra lo degüella con su misma espada si rompe algo del cuarto

-_yo tengo un regalo especial para ti pero te lo dare en la noche –_le dijo integra en el oído a alucard este se le puso la piel de gallina a imaginar el regalo

-_papá ya llegaron Alexander,heinkel , yumie ,yumiko y kris –_dijo Elizabeth mirando por la ventana luego sintió una ráfaga de viento que paso junto a ella miro que era eso y noto que su hermano ya no estaba

-_vaya 7 segundos un nuevo record-_dijo jack con un cronometro mirando como su amigo se iso humo para ir a ver a su novia

-_y girlycard y mi padre ya llegaron?-_pregunto alucard acomodándose su ropa mirando en el espejo

-_aun no tu padre vendrá en unas horas y tu hermana fue por el al aeropuerto –_dijo pip mientras inspeccionaba a jackall buscando algún defecto

-_oh entiendo y quien cocinara?-_dijo mirando a sus amigos quienes llevaban unos platos con carne y carbón cerca del asador

-_pues nosotros incluyéndote las mujeres aran las ensaladas y todo lo demás mientras nosotros la carne-_dijo pip mientras guardaba las armas y se iva con los demás

-_hey pip y el cumpleañero?-_pregunto heinkel quien estaba abriendo una cerveza mientras miraba salir a su amigo

-_no tarda en venir alucard mientras tanto vallamos asando la carne que tengo hambre-_dijo pip mientras prendía la parrilla y se disponía a asar la carne

-_el festejado llego-_dijo alucard haciendo una entrada triunfal entrando al jardín

-_mas bien el viejo llego –_dijo Alexander mientras bebía un poco de su bebida

-_tenemos la misma edad judas priest-_dijo alucard serio mientras heinkel y pip trataban de no prestarles atencion

Mientras tanto con jack y Daniel

_-haber jack si entiendo quieres ayuda para estar con mi hermana?-_dijo Daniel quien estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala junto a cristina

-_si asi es mira que estoy desesperado y te pido ayuda a ti –_dijo jack cristina solto una carcajada mientras que Daniel alzo una ceja

-_como que desesperado y por eso me pides ayuda?-_pregunto Daniel mientras se levantaba y caminaba por la habitación

_-al último que le pediría ayuda para conquistar a una chica seria a su hermano –_dijo jack aun sentado Daniel asintió con la cabeza la verdad tenía razón

-_bien lo haré pero no ahora que en estos momentos debe estar compitiendo en algo con angela –_dijo Daniel mientras salía del cuarto con cristina, y en verdad tenía razón angela y Elizabeth estaban compitiendo en quien pelaba más rápido las papás en la cocina

-_cuando se lastimen no lloren después-_dijo kris mientras lavaba las lechugas

-_y integra por que no nos ayuda? Si ella es la esposa de alucard y tiene que ayudarnos-_dijo yumie mientras sacaba los condimentos de un estante

-_mejor que no nos ayude ella es una cocinera fatal desde que ella nos invito a vivir aquí desde que nacieron Elizabeth,jack y Daniel a cocinado la servidumbre y de ves en cuando yo-_dijo seras mientras se ponía a cortar unos tomates

-_la señorita victoria tiene razón mi mamá podrá ser muchas cosas pero como cocinera es terrible mejor que siga con sus papeles –_dijo Elizabeth mientras ella y angela terminaban de pelar las papas

En el jardín mientras alucard, pip , heinkel y Alexander , Evans y brandon estaban debajo de un árbol hablando

-_hey Evans a que hora llega andre? Esto esta aburrido sin el shinigami –_dijo brandon sentado en la rama de un árbol

-_pues tienes razón además quiero algunos consejos de parte suya-_dijo Evans mirando al cielo mirando las nubes que le recordaban a Catherine

-_hey hermanito picaron jack me conto que te flecho la nieta del profe tuyo de gimnasia –_dijo brandon desde el árbol con una sonrisa en los labios Evans lo fulmino con la mirada

Mientras tanto con alucard y los demás

-_hey alucard y tu hermana aun no llega? Ya esta por estar la carne y ni creas que la esperaremos a duras penas mantengo a raya a pip para que no se lo coma en estos momentos-_dijo heinkel mientras ponía la carne ya lista en un plato

-_no lo se pero espero que se de prisa-_dijo alucard encogiéndose de hombros en esos momentos un sombrero blanco apareció en su espalda seguido por el rostro de girlycard quien tenia una sonrisa de que esta a punto de hacer algo

-_FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HERMANITO!-_grito girlycard haciendo que alucard saltara del susto mientras los demás solo se reian como nunca

-_feliz cumple cuñado –_saludo Walter parado detrás de girlycard sonriendo y acomodándose el monóculo

-_lo mismo digo tio feliz cumpleaños-_saludo un chico un poco mas alto que Elizabeth con el cabello negro corto (tenia una vestimenta como el dark Walter xD)

-_gracias Walter y gracias andre-_dijo alucard saludando a Walter y abrazando a su sobrino quien abrió la boca para decir algo

-_daniel esta adentro con su novia , Elizabeth esta en la cocina brando y Evans están alla sentados –_dijo alucard y andre se callo para ir con Evans y brando

-_hola wolfes que cuentan?-_pregunto andre acercándose a los hermanos que estaban hablando

-_los números –_dijo brandon riendo y los demás empezaron a reir

-_ja..ja que gracioso brandon –_dijo andre mirándolo un poco serio este puso cara de inocente

-_OIGAN A COMER!-_grito angela a lo lejos andre se dio vuelta para mirarla y quedo bobo ya la conocía antes pero esta ves la veía diferente mas hermosa y atrayente aunque tuviera racha de mujeriego seria difícil conquistarla

-_hey angelito de la muerte vamos a comer o moriras de hambre-_dijo Evans mientras se iva hacia el comedor de la casa

En el comedor todos estaban comiendo tranquilamente Elizabeth y angela competían por quien comia tanto asta que sus madres les dieron un este quieto asi dejen de competir por una ves , Daniel y cristina adoptaron los roles como los padres de Daniel de conde y condesa y hacían todo juntos asta darse de comer mutuamente , jack , Evans,brandon y andre devoraban todo como si hubieran vuelto de la guerra sin haber comido nada todo fue lindo y divertido .

Ya en la noche alucard esta por irse a dormir cuando entro al cuarto encontró todo perfectamente adornado con petalos de rosas y belas y con el mejor adorno posible integra recostada esperándolo

-_feliz cumpleaños para mi –_dijo alucard asercandose y cerro la puerta detrás suyo

* * *

**espero que les aya gustado el fic y creo que esto tenia que haberlo echo en el cap anterior estas son la edad de los hijos en el fic**

**jack,evans,elizabeth , angela y catherine :17 años **

**cristina,brandon,daniel :15 años**

**andre dormez: 18 años(razones por que el es mayor las dire proximamente )**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo3: un juego de chicas

Un día tranquilo en Londres un silencio en toda la mansión hellsing alucard entrenaba en el campo de tiro con pip y seras , Elizabeth había salido con cristina y las demás por hay integra se encontraba llenando los papeles no había ningún ruido asta

-_Whooah, we're half way there Livin' on a prayer Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear Livin'on a prayer_!-la vos de Jack retumbo por toda la mansión el Daniel,andre , Evans y brandon practicaban para un concurso de bandas que hacia una compañía de discos, el ganador recibiría un equipo de música de ultima generación , un auto y un viaje a donde quieran con todos los gastos pagados

-_Tommy's got his six string in hock Now he's holding in what he used To make it talk_-se escuchaba a Jack cantar "livin on a player de bon jovi"

-_no podrían practicar en otro lado?-_se preguntaba integra con una venita en la frente por que ya la estaban cansando desde las 9 de la mañana que practican

-_cada vez están mejorando no creen?-_dijo pip escuchando la canción mientras estaban practicando

-_si Jack saco el talento para cantar de su madre-_dijo victoria sonriendo escuchando a su hijo

-_y yo pensaba que sería un desastre como en un principio fue su madre-_se burló alucard mientras victoria solo le lanzaba una mirada asesina

Ya luego de 3 horas mas de práctica los muchachos fueron hacia la cocina para tomar algo y encontraron a Walter preparando el alumerzo

-_papá? Que haces ya no trabajas aquí recuerdas?-_dijo andre mirando a su padre quien seguía cocinando

-_lo se pero es un habito aunque bueno también tenia hambre –_dijo Walter mientras probaba la sopa

-_nos avisas cuando este? –_pregunto Daniel oliendo el agradable aroma de la sopa

-_claro ero aun falta para que este –_dijo Walter y los demás se fueron dejándolo solo.

Elizabeth,angela,cristina y Catherine volvían de comprar unas cosas en el centro comercial cuando se encontraron con los muchachos quienes ivan molestar por hay

-_hola chicas espero que las veamos en el concurso de esta noche –_dijo Jack poniendo una cara de seductor a Elizabeth quien solo le dedico una cara que decía "ni en sueños"

-_que concurso?-_pregunto Catherine y todos la miraron con cara de O_O

-_jamas te habíamos escuchado hablar cat-_dijo Evans mirando a Catherine que solo se sonrojo un poco

-_nunca tuve motivos para decir algo en frente de unos conocidos pero bueno ustedes pasaron a ser algo mas –_dijo ella y Evans sonrió llego a 2 base en su relación ahora quería llega ser su novio pero sería un camino largo para llegar

-_bueno dejando esto a un lado que concurso?-_volvió a preguntar angela

-_solo uno de bandas y esperamos verlas entre el público-_dijo andre con una vos de seductor besando la mano de angela quien solo miro para otro lado ocultando su sonrojo

-_quien dice tal ves nos vean pero como las ganadoras –_dijo cristina a los muchachos quienes solo rieron

-_por favor no nos hagan reir esto no es para chicas por que no son nuestras fans y listo –_dijo Jack mientras se iva con los demás

-_pero qué? Ahora vera-_dijo cristina desenvainando la katana de su tia que dios sabe dónde la consiguió

-_cristina no detente-_dijo angela forcejeando con ella pero recibió un pequeño corte en la mejilla

-_ups perdón –_dijo cristina guardando la katana

-_descuida ya sanara pero me quedara una cicatriz como la de papá-_dijo angela imaginándose en parte le gusto y en parte no

-_bueno tu querías ser igual a papá en varios sentidos ahora compartes la cicatriz-_dijo cristina encogiéndose de hombros luego sus ojos se abrieron como platos-_cuando mamá se entere me asesinara –_se horrorizo cristina al imaginárselo

-_descuida no le dire nada solo que bueno me lastime haciendo algo o ya veré que invento –_dijo angela tranquilizando a su hermana

-_O POR DIOS QUE TE PASO?!-_se escucho a kris quien estaba alterada al ver a su hija con una cortada de esa forma

-_me cai y aterrice en vidrios rotos –_mintió angela cubriendo a su hermana

-_es cierto eso cristina?-_pregunto kris a su hija quien estaba leyendo un libro

-_ah? A si se tropeso y callo ahora le quedara una cicatriz como la de papá-_dijo cristina quien dejo el libro

-_tráeme el alcohol y el botiquín por favor_-dijo kris a su hija menor quien fue por el botiquín

-_no por lo que más quieras el alcohol no sutúrame la cara ponme carbón ardiendo pero no me pongas alcohol-_trato de escapar angela pero fue en vano porque no había escapatoria

-_AAAAAAAAAAA!-_grito angela por el ardor que le causaba el alcohol

-_ves no fue tan malo ahora solo espera unas horas para que cicatrice bien y podrás quitarte el vendaje a por cierto ya está la el almuerzo vengan a comer –_dijo kris sonriendo mientras veía a su hija aguantar las lágrimas y se iva con paso lento al comedor

_-que le paso a angela en la cara?-_pregunto Alexander viendo a su hija que tenía un vendaje

-_según ella se calló y lastimo la cara –_dijo kris mientras comia , para angela fue el almuerzo mas largo de toda su existencia

Ya en la tarde en la casa de los Anderson cristina,angela , Elizabeth y Catherine están por practicar una canción para el concurso

-_bien quien de nosotras tiene buena voz?-_pregunto cristina a las chicas

-_pues yo canto un poco –_dijo Catherine a las otras quienes solo ocuparon el lugar para ensayar

Ya en la noche en un auditorio en alguna parte de Londres se realizaba el concurso de bandas los muchachos estaban esperando su turno mientras escuchaban a sus competidores

-_cera fácil –_dijo jack escuchando a los que estaban que no eran muy buenos que digamos

-_oh eso creen? Ya lo veremos –_se escucho una voz femenina en sus espaldas ellos se voltearon para ver a las chicas paradas hay atrás

-_y ustedes que hacen aquí?-_pregunto Daniel a las chicas quienes solo los miraron molestas

-_venimos a participar ,bueno creo que les toca hacer el ridículo –_dijo Elizabeth al escuchar como nombraban a los muchachos ,estos subieron al escenario y cada quien tomo su posición y empezaron a cantar "livin on a player" al terminar de cantar se escucho un aplauso atronador al parecer serian los ganadores

-_superen eso –_dijo jack con una sonrisa trinfual en el rostro

-_oh ya verán –_dijo cristina mientras subían al escenario

-_bien empecemos –_dijo Elizabeth y empezaron a tocar la canción "future in my hands " de elena Hutson que al terminar se escucho un aplauso mucho mas fuerte que el de los muchachos que no salian del asombro

-_creo que tenemos a los ganadores son estas lindas jovencitas felicidades-_dijo el presentador entregándoles un sobre

-_con que esto no es un juego de niñas eh? Pues al parecer lo hicimos parecer fácil –_dijo angela sonriendo burlonamente a los muchachos quienes no salían del asombro

Luego de unos días ya habían elegido hacia donde ir de viaje y eligieron rio de janeiro en Brasil mientras tanto una tarde en la cochera de la mancion hellsing Daniel con ayuda de brandon , Evans y andre lograron hacer encender el auto que ganaron las chicas y lo arrancaron

-_vaya que es genial este auto –_dijo Daniel mientras conducía

-_y que lo digas espera mira son las chicas-_dijo Evans mirando pasar a todas las chicas quienes miraron inpactadas por que tenían su auto

-_LADRONES!-_grito angela mientras con las demás corrian detrás de ellos

-_jajajajajajajaja-_se reian todos mientras escapaban

* * *

**bueno aqui el cap 3 espero que les aya gustado no pude describir todo por falta de tiempo y espero que me perdonen por eso asta la proxima **


End file.
